


Flashes and Crashes

by simonspeaks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Roller Skating AU, Social Media, coc 2017, oh hey a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: penny, simon, and baz go roller skating and simon being simon is clumsy afbased off of the prompt: social media





	Flashes and Crashes

**_Baz:_ **

Snow stumbles on the carpeted floor, skates going up as he’s going down. I give him my hand, helping him back to his feet. “Did you trip on your tail again?” I ask, mouth centimeters away from his ear. He nods. Of course. He was clumsy before, but now he can’t go a single day without tripping over his comical “devil’s tail” or knocking something over with his wings. Honestly, sometimes he’s unbelievable.

**_Simon:_ **

There’s a flash. I look over to my left, past Baz’s shoulder.  _Penny._ She has a grin, devilishly looking at us, and obviously hiding something behind her back.

“Bunce,” Baz turns his head towards her. “I thought we agreed on no photos?”

She protests, pulling her phone from behind her back. “They’re for Agatha! She asked how you were.”

“Mhm.” I grumble, stepping forward with my left foot. I stumble, ending up on the floor again.

Baz stares down at me. “Snow,” he says with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He gives me a hand up, keeping an arm around my waist for the rest of the night, prepared to catch me if I fall.

**_Baz:_ **

I stand outside the bathroom waiting for Snow to come out. I hear a crash as someone, who I’m sure is Snow, falls on the tile. _Ouch, that must have hurt._  I pull out my phone, checking Instagram. Hmm, Bunce posted something. I look at a picture of Snow and I roller skating in the middle of the rink, my arm around his waist, and another photo of us standing close together, with me whispering into Snow’s ear. I read the caption: I think they’re plotting. _Not for Agatha after all, hmm Bunce?_

My train of thought is cut short when I hear another crash from inside the bathroom.

“Do you need help Snow?”

I hear a sheepish “Yeah.” and head in to see just how much trouble he’s gotten himself into this time.


End file.
